Tsubaki
'Tsubaki (椿, Tsubaki) is a villain in the InuYasha series. History In her youth, Tsubaki was a gifted priestess, her talents were magnificent and she was known to improve really quickly in her training. Tsubaki were seen as a high class Priestess and was shown to have respect from other priestess (even Kikyo), however, she sees Kikyo as a rival as Kikyo's spiritual powers rivals hers (maybe even surpasses her). When Kikyo was given the Sarced Jewel to guard, Tsubaki was jeolous over Kikyo, being given such a important job. Tsubaki confronts her master to as why Kikyo was given the Sacred Jewel to protect and not her, Tsubaki's master didn't say anything. Tsubaki storms off leaving her master behind feeling sad for her disciple. It can be assume that the reason why Tsubaki's master didn't tell Tsubaki why she was given the jewel is because he didn't want to upset her, due to her heart not being pure. Tsubaki later confronts Kikyo in a forest and attempt to cast a curse on her, however, Kikyo use a bow and block the curse and sends it back at her right eye, which gave her a scar on her right eye. This cause Tsubaki hunger for revenge on Kikyo ever since. Somewhere between the past event and current event, Tsubaki made a deal with a demon and sold her soul to retain her youth and beauty. Current Event When Tsubaki encounter Kagome Higurashi (Kikyo's reincarnation), she took every opportunity she could to get her revenge, thus, making her a victim to Naraku manipulation. She given an almost complete Shikon no Tama. Tsubaki places a curse on Kagome's neck (thanks to her snake) and during her battle with InuYasha, she threatens InuYasha with Kagome's life, until Kagome attacks her with her sacred Arrow, because of this Tsubaki begins to focus her attack on Kagome. During battle, Tsubaki was underestimating Kagome's skill and taunts that her skills do not compare to those of Kikyo. In the end, Tsubaki was defeated by Kagome's spiritual power. She underestimated her ability and her curse was inflicted back at her just like what happen 50 years ago. In the manga, she isn't seen again. In the anime however, she appears, and was was able to escape to the shrine where she use to train. Tsubaki tricked the 2 Priestess trainee into helping her to fight InuYasha, while she plans to awaken the trapped demon. Kagura then appears and claims to take back the Sacred Jewel in which Tsubaki was shown to be afraid to part with it. Kagura then tells her how to effectively use the Sacred Jewel in which she did. Tsubaki unlocked the seal that traps the Ogre demon and she absorbed the Ogre demon, thus increasing her power. When InuYasha and Co. arrived, she transforms into half Ogre form and attacked InuYasha and the rest, however, she was defeated in the end by Kagome and InuYasha. During her attempt to use the Sacred Jewel, the Poison Wasp emerges out her eyes and take the Sacred Jewel, thus taking her jewel's power and her other powers. Tsubaki appearance begins to turn into her actual age. In her last breathe, she regrets trusting Naraku, underestimating InuYasha and losing to InuYasha and she turns into dust as she shouts that she was the most powerful Priestess. She first comes in on Chapter 193: Kuro Miko Tsubaki. Here first appearance in the anime is Episode 60-64. Relationship Kikyo and Tsubaki conflict Tsubaki hated Kikyo and see her as a rival. Tsubaki hated her so much to the point she want her to die and want her afterlife to die too. This conflict can be seen as a 1 side conflictt as Kikyo didn't expresses any anger towards her and Kikyo was seen feeling sympathy for her when she died. Tsubaki and Kagome Conflict Due to Kagome being the reincarnation of Kikyo, Tsubaki despises Kagome and attempt to kill just like how she tried to kill Kikyo, however, despite the hatred she seem to respect her power as in her last dying breathe, she said she regretted of underestimated Kagome's ability. Ability As a Priestess, Tsubaki had a range of Spiritual powers and she was shown to be quite a powerful priestess in her youth. She was shown to have a high level of spiritual power when she easily broke the numbers of seals that was placed to trap the Ogre Demon created by Sages before her. * '''Curse. '''An attack where Tsubaki launches a snake out and bites its opponent giving them a curse. * '''Sutra Magic. '''Tsubaki was seen to be able to use sutra. * '''Spiritual Power. '''Tsubaki has the power to break seals, barriers, etc. Anime/Manga Difference In the anime, it was said that the reason why Kikyo lost her powers when she fell in love with InuYasha (which was mention in the manga) is because she placed a curse on Kikyo. Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Female Characters